You're Still The One
by LivForever
Summary: "Don't worry," the man said checking Olivia's wrists and making sure she was still tightly secured, "I won't hurt your baby... too bad." (Nothing to do with Her Negotiation.)
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story has been put up before but was taken down. If you don't like sad stories I suggest you turn back now.**

"I don't know if you know this about me but, I don't give up that easily." Olivia Benson stared straight ahead at the unknown man who had yet to take of his ski mask. The smell of gasoline engulfed her and her eyes were beginning to burn. After she had waken up here she knew it was going to be a hell of a fight.

The man pretended to laugh. "I know all about you, Olivia." He began to walk closer to her after sitting down the knife that was in his hand. "Your favorite color, favorite food. I even know your favorite pair of panties. The ones you always wear when you're with your precious Brian."

The mention of his name made her tear up. All she could think about was never getting the chance to see him again. She kept thinking about how he would never get to meet their child...

"Don't worry," the man said checking Olivia's wrists and making sure she was still tightly secured, "I won't hurt your baby... too bad."

"You won't touch my baby!" Olivia screamed.

"We'll see."

Olivia hadn't realized she was crying until now. She looked across the room and saw a broken mirror leaning against the basement wall. Her hair was matted against the sweat her forehead produced and her make up had long ago been ruined. She looked at her swollen abdomen and she knew this was it. If Fin and Rollins hadn't found her by now then chances are she wouldn't make it out alive.

"Okay Anna," Olivia began to whisper as she looked into the mirror and nowhere else, "Mommy needs you to listen now. I love you so, so much. More than you can ever now. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe," she hiccuped as her sobs now ripped through out her body. "I'm sorry..."

"Are you done?" the man asked causing her to snap her attention toward him. He had a bottle of gasoline in his hand and Olivia watched him carefully. This was her worst fear; burning alive.

"Take off your mask," she said buying some time and attempting to stop her tears. "It looks like you aren't letting me out of here alive so, what's the point of the mask now?"

The man stopped for a minute as he seemed to contemplate what she had said. "You're right." He reached his hand up to his face and slowly pulled the mask off. Olivia was shocked. "How could you do this?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper. In that moment she felt like the whole world had betrayed her. "Your own sister..."

Simon shrugged, "My kids were taken away from me. You have pulled strings before Olivia and this time, it wasn't worth it? Your own niece."

"Simon..." She wondered why she didn't figure it out before. It wasn't like he had tried to disguise his voice. She was too worried about Anna who was due in less than a month now.

"Sorry it had to be this way." He picked up the can of gasoline again after putting his mask back on. He began pouring it around the concrete floor around all the openings of the room.

"Simon, please!" She was begging now. She shook her body using all her strength trying anything to get loose of the chains that were keeping her held. Simon was to the stairs of the exit now and he turned around to get one last look.

"I'm sorry."

She saw the look in his eyes and she was so confused. He was crying. If he was crying then why was he doing this? Why now? She saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a box of matches. The lump grew bigger in her throat and she felt a kick in her stomach. "I'm so sorry, Anna."

"I'm sorry, Liv," Simon said before striking the match against the box and igniting the flame.

She watched as the flames roared and grew stronger around her. They kept getting closer. She kept talking to Anna telling her that she loved her and that she was sorry. She cried until she passed out.

The faint sounds of beeping made their way into Olivia's conscious and she opened her eyes, realizing she was in the hospital. She looked around and saw that Brian was asleep in a chair next to her bed. She looked down and saw that he was holding her hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze and he began to wake up.

"Liv," he cried, rushing out of his chair and wrapping his arms around her. "Thank God you're okay."

Olivia recalled the events that had last happened and she wondered how she had gotten out alive. "How?" she asked him.

"We got there just in time," he said kissing her cheek, "You have some minor burns and there was some smoke inhalation but, you're going to be okay."

She let out a sigh of relief and then asked, "Anna?"

The look on Brian's face immediately answered her question. She could see the sadness in his eyes. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her even tighter. "She didn't make it," he whispered near a sob. "The stress you were in caused the early labor... her lungs weren't fully ready yet and... the doctors tried everything."

Olivia felt numb. They hadn't tried to have a baby but getting pregnant was a blessing and Olivia and Brian both loved Anna more than anything else in the world. Now Anna was gone... just like that.

Brian pulled away from her far enough to look at her face. He reached up and wiped her tears with this thumbs. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"She's dead?" Olivia asked, not able to understand.

Brian nodded sadly. "I'm sorry... she didn't make it."

Olivia sniffed and the next bout of tears rolled down her cheeks. How could she have let this happen? Why couldn't she save her baby? How was it fair that she got out alive and baby Anna didn't?

"I love you so much," Brian whispered into her ear as he held her tight and rubbed her back soothingly. He cuddled up next to her and held her tightly until eventually her tears subsided and she went to sleep.

**Up next: Does losing Anna put a strain on Brian and Olivia's relationship? Can they get through the pain together?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just can not deal with the promo. I cried like a baby and I am so deeply saddened that this is happening to Olivia... Here's another chapter.**

"Olivia! Olivia, wake up! Please! Wake up!" Brian was shaking Olivia hard trying to get her to wake up. They had put enough of the fire out for him to run inside and get Olivia out of there safely. He gently lay her on the ground while waiting for an ambulance. "Liv, please wake up!" he cried.

Olivia's eyes slowly fluttered open as she coughed the smoke out of her lungs. "What happened?"

"Oh my God," Brian said leaning down and kissing her, "You're okay!"

"I don't understand... I thought... I thought Anna was..."

"Anna is okay," Brian assured her, "You're okay."

"I- I had this dream... Anna has to be okay!"

"She will be," Brian said again, "She will be." Brian sighed of relief and helped Olivia stand up so he could wrap her in his arms. He never wanted to let her go again. The sirens were wailing in the distance and then Brian could be reassured that everything with his loves were okay.

"Oh, God," Olivia sobbed, "It was terrible. I- we- she... she didn't make it!"

Brian reached up and cupped her cheek, wiping her tears away, "Liv, shh, it's okay. Everything is okay. You're safe now. Anna is safe. Soon we will all be back at home preparing her nursery."

"I'm so glad you're here," Olivia sniffed, "You don't ever get to leave me again, okay?"

Brian gave her a sad smile just as the ambulance pulled up and to paramedics jumped out. "I won't."

Brian rode with Olivia to the hospital and Olivia was persistent that they check to make sure the baby was okay first. Once they said everything was good and clear Olivia could finally relax and breathe. They set her up in a room just to keep an eye on her over night and now that's where she was with Brian.

"I told you," Brian said scooting her body over so he could lay on the bed next to her, "Everything's okay. Our family is all right here. I'm never letting you two out of my sight again."

Olivia sighed. "I was so scared... All I could think about was never getting to see you again... and Anna..."

"Shh," Brian coaxed, "It's okay." He held her tightly as she sobbed into the night. "Try to get some rest," he said, "I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Brian watched as Olivia's breathing evened out and she was finally able to rest. He sighed of relief, finally realizing that everything was okay. He had been so scared when Olivia hadn't answered her phone and even more scared when he came home from work and she wasn't there. He panicked. He went all around looking for her and calling everyone he could think of. When he found her whereabouts he called 911 and told them the location and to meet him there. Looking down at Olivia and her swollen stomach, he smiled. This was his family and there was no way in hell he was ever going to let that happen.

"I love you," he said into the quiet, "I love more than you probably realize. You don't know how relieved I was when I found out you were going to be okay... Liv, you make me crazy." he smiled at his self at what he was saying. It was true; Olivia had made him crazy. She made him want to be a man; be her man. She made him want to finally get his life together and settle down. He had everything he had ever wanted. He had a fiance whom he loved more than life itself and together they had their precious daughter on the way. He was more than excited and filled with joy that they were having a little girl. He was going to teach her everything she wanted to know. He would also kill any boy who would ever even think to do her wrong.

Brian reached his hand over and placed it gently on Olivia's stomach. He smiled from ear to ear when he felt a small kick. He knew that it was Anna telling him that she was okay.

"Did you feel that?" Olivia mumbled.

"Yeah," Brian smiled, "It looks like somebody isn't ready for bed yet."

Olivia smiled, "That's okay. She can kick my bladder all she wants."

"How are you feeling?" Brian asked growing a bit more serious as he moved his hand off of her belly and gently brushed the hair out of her face.

Olivia let out a small cough before answering, "I'm fine."

"Liv," Brian said in a stern voice as he gripped her hand, "the truth."

Olivia sighed and rolled her head to the side so she could get a better look at Brian's face. His eyes shined in the moonlight that leaked in through the blinds on the window. "I'm just a little sore," she whispered, "I'm fine. Really."

"How's the burn?" Brian asked referring to the fairly deep burn on her right arm. They doctors had put some cream on it and bandaged it loosely.

"Uh, it stings a little," she admitted.

They were both quiet for a moment. Neither of them were sure what to say. Olivia couldn't tell Brian what had happened. She couldn't tell him who did this to her. Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Brian asked. Nothing ever got passed him.

Olivia sighed and wiped her tears with her undamaged hand. "I thought I was going to die," she whispered in a voice so small and so scared that it brought Brian himself to tears.

"Liv," he said as he sat down on the bed and engulfed her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest as he stroked her hair lovingly.

"I was so scared," she admitted, "when he grabbed the gasoline... he was going to b-burn me a-alive!" she choked out.

"It's over now," Brian whispered into her ear, "you're safe. You're alive."

"He didn't even care," Olivia said as she pulled away from him and wiped at her eyes. The tears seemed endless. "He didn't care what he was doing... or about Anna... but he was crying."

"How do you know he was crying?" Brian asked, "you saw his face?"

Olivia nodded as another sob escaped her lips. "Yes..." she trembled.

"Tell me who it was," Brian said gently, "the bastard deserves to rot in jail for what he did."

"I can't..."

"Liv, please. I won't let him hurt you anymore. Please trust me."

"It was Simon!" she sobbed, "It was Simon!"

Brian was still as Olivia collapsed her head into his chest again as the sobs overtook her body. She still couldn't believe that Simon would do this to her. After everything she had done for him. After all of the times she had put her job on the line to help him. After him naming his child after her...

"He said he was sorry," Olivia choked out, "can you believe that?"

"I'm sorry," Brian said reeling his mind back to the current situation and trying his best to comfort the broken Olivia, "I'm not going to let him get away with this."

When Olivia's tears finally subsided she had told Brian that she was exhausted. He made sure she was comfortable in bed and then covered her up with another blanket so she wouldn't get cold. He sat back in the chair next to her bed until she fell asleep and only then did he let go of her hand to step into the hallway. He had a very important phone call to make.


End file.
